A network operator may operate multiple networks, including fixed networks and wireless networks. A network may include a large number of network nodes and network links. Examples of the network nodes may include a switch in a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a router in an IP network, a mobile switching center (MSC) in a wireless network, a base station in a wireless access network, and an application server in any of the mentioned networks, among many others. Examples of the network links may include copper wire, fiber lines and air interface for the wireless network. A network node may have a design capacity. For example, the capacity of a switch in the PSTN network may be a maximum number of calls the switch may carry during a fixed period of time. The capacity of a router in an IP network may be a throughput of packets. A link may have a design capacity. For example, a T-carrier 1 (T1) of copper wire may have a transmission capacity of about 1.55 mbps, and an optical carrier 3 (OC3) may have a transmission capacity of about 155 mbps.
Network nodes and links may be expensive investments for a network operator. It may happen from time to time that some of the nodes and links are over utilized and other nodes and links are underutilized. This may happen because network traffic patterns may change over time, and a current network configuration may change over time as well. The network traffic pattern changes may include a shift of traffic from one part of the network to another part of the network, and an addition of new traffic to some part of the network, for reasons such as an offering of new wireless service. The network configuration change may include addition of new nodes or links and decommissioning of existing nodes or links, among others. In addition to large investment in the network nodes and network links, a specialized group of engineering staff may be dedicated to operating, monitoring and maintaining a network node or part of the network.